


Ending Scene

by ackerwhat



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Disbandment, M/M, Magical Realism, Metahumans, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerwhat/pseuds/ackerwhat
Summary: A place for me to drop all of my discontinued or one-shots from Wanna One.
Relationships: Ha Sungwoon/Kang Daniel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. HSW/KDNL - Metahumans AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W1 in a special university for metahumans, with their Marvel-associated superpowers created by Marvel illustrator, Artist Lee Ji Hyung. Also, an addition here, Sungwoon also practices witchcraft in his past time so it's basically witch!sungwoon (wizard!sungwoon??)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a summary of their superpowers:
> 
> Yoon Jisung has the power to control rain (very sentimental and Jisung-like).  
> Ha Sungwoon has the power to control clouds and fog (imagine how badass this hyung-nim can be).  
> Hwang Minhyun has the power to control people’s emotions (typical Emperor Hwang).  
> Ong Seongwu has the power of transformation (if this is a HP Au, he’d be a metamorphmagus).  
> Kim Jaehwan can control insects (if this is in Naruto-verse, kinda like Aburame Shino).  
> Kang Daniel has the power to control snow (watch Davichi ‘Days Without You’ MV for inspiration).  
> Park Jihoon has the power to deliver warmth to people’s hearts (JEOJANG!).  
> Park Woojin can emit powerful energy (I can already hear his AIYAAAKKKK).  
> Bae Jinyoung can control lightning (mentee of chen XD).  
> Lee Daehwi has the ability to create bubbles (um…I kinda have no idea but no matter how soft it sounds, Daehwi can be the badass bubble creator).  
> Lai Kuanlin has power over the sea and the waves (son of Poseidon, Kuanlin).

* * *

**HSW X KDNL - Metahumans AU**

**Created: Sunday, ‎December ‎16, ‎2018**

**Status: Discontinued**

No one knew about _it_ —what was their origin, why are they different from normal human beings, where do they come from, when did it all start, and how many of them exist in this planet…

And what the mystery holds; it terrified humans. There were a lot of suppressions, obstructions, rebels, fighting, more _fighting_ , _war_. There were wars, and thousands of lives were lost, sacrificed, disposed of like mere ants in the soil—not just the humans, but also the metahumans. And these were only the ones which are recorded in history.

They didn’t know how they came to be, but what they were told over the years, from generations to generations of metahuman—in the beginning, there were twelve forces.

“Now,” A serious voice stopped the narration and stood straight under the scrutinization of bored eyes in the lecture hall. “Can someone tell me what are the twelve forces?”

No one raised their hands. Even Daniel who could recite the answer in his sleep, bothered not to respond to their professor. This was a useless class, he thought, and it was unnecessary for it to be made a generic course to the fourth-year students in the university. Apparently, his classmates thought the same as everyone remained in a silent battle with the professor for the next few minutes.

“Is he seriously going to continue staring at us like that?” Jaehwan asked, as he tended to one of his favourite butterflies.

“Huh,” Daniel resounded dumbly as he turned his head to stare at his friend. There was a bee staying unbothered on Jaehwan’s shoulder and Daniel with his huge anti-insect agenda scooted away. Jaehwan wasn’t even looking at the professor (and yes, he was still anticipating their participation in the class), too busy playing with the advantages his superpower brought him. The butterfly on his palm seemed happy and preening for being cared for by its master.

“Anyone?”

“Why don’t you answer him?” Daniel nudged Jaehwan.

“Why don’t _you_?” Jaehwan answered back. “I can’t talk right now,” He feigned a cough, “There are bees in my mouth right now.”

Daniel knew Jaehwan was absolutely lying but he was too disgusted with the ideas of Jaehwan keeping his insects inside his mouth to further encourage him to self-sacrifice. “Well, I can’t too,” He also said. When Jaehwan smirked at him (as if to say, ‘let’s hear your shitty excuse next,’), Daniel continued, “My lips are frozen.”

Jaehwan deadpanned and they both snickered at their own words. A bunch of children, really.

“Finally, a person with respect in my class,” The professor pointed at someone at the back, “You, yes you, Hwang, is it?”

“Yes, sir,”

Daniel and Jaehwan looked at each other and giggled again. Of course, it’d be student extraordinaire, Hwang Minhyun becoming their martyr. Asif he could heard them, Minhyun sent a subtle glare at his two friends before addressing the professor in front of the class, “In the beginning, there were said to be twelve legends with twelve forces that marked the beginning of our history.”

“Yes, and they are?” plus a wave of a hand to elicit more explanation from Minhyun. Daniel had to look away from Jaehwan who was imitating the teacher in exaggeration. He should really find better friends…

“Does anyone even bother to remember them all,” Jaehwan commented under his breath. A hologram of his butterflies nodded as if to agree to his points. Well, they worship every single one of Jaehwan’s actions so Daniel couldn’t really put his trust on the tiny coral-like creatures. After all, Daniel is a living proof that yes, people do care to an extent to learn their histories.

“First one to be recognised and documented was teleportation, a theoretical transfer of matter or energy from one point to another without navigating the physical space between them.”

“Huh?” Jaehwan loudly pondered at the overwhelming amount of scientific terms.

Minhyun turned to him and explained, “Like Nightcrawler.”

“ _Cool_ ,” Daniel perked from the side, being a nerd, he is.

“Great, next?”

“Next is telekinesis, the movement or levitation of physical objects by purely mental force without physical intervention.” Minhyun answered, “Some of our students have this ability so it’s not an unusual power.” Mark Tuan, one of their graduated seniors used to levitate himself a lot, he was exceptionally famous for that, _well_ , that _and_ his good looks. He was always flying here and there, and the university put him to a good use by making him a member of the martial arts team.

“Third was time control.” Minhyun trailed, putting more of a smile onto their professor’s face. Daniel thought, as Minhyun continued listing the four main elements among the twelve forces, that he didn’t need his super ability to adjust the professor’s mood, but just turning on his good-student-charm would do the trick.

Daniel turned the conversation off—repeating everything like second nature in his head;

Teleportation, telekinesis, time control, wind, healing, frost, water, flight, lightning, light, fire, and finally earth—those were the proper sequence in which their history was first spotted, analysed and recorded. Ever since the twelve different forces existed, there had been more developed and variety forms of superpowers found in different individuals across the globe.

Next to him, Jaehwan had holographic images of his butterflies with him, but in attack mode, no one knew the extent of poisonous insects and fleet of little armies that he could pull off on his opponent.

Currently engaging the professor, Minhyun has the ability to affect and change people’s mood and hearts—emotion manipulation.

And Daniel, born on the warmest winter day, has the power of controlling snow.

A half-meta he is, with a superhuman father who had long walked out of their lives, and a human mother who babies him like the child he is. Throughout his entire life—he was raised in a normal way, in a normal community in Busan, went to a normal human school like the rest of the kids his age, and doing normal hobbies like any other humans; dancing, playing at the park, gaming in the arcade, eating street snacks, etcetera.

At nights though—when dusk took over the day, and the sky turned a hue darker, Daniel would return back home, embraced by his mother and they would watch as snow fell from the plain ceiling, sharing a hot cocoa drink by the heater (they could only wish for a fireplace like shown in the western movies).

When Daniel turned the age of fifteen, his mother enrolled him in a special school, Shin High School in Capital Seoul.

Everything he was curious of, and kept in the dark from, he learned it at the school. And there, he met every other teenager who are also special, _like himself_. Since then, Daniel never looked back. High school slash part-timing in the evening at a bookstore, then came the university. Financially, they weren’t doing amazing and sometimes Daniel struggled to make-do with his living expenses. He didn’t want to ask much from his mother back in Busan. So, he struggled alone.

“You know you could stay with me,” Jisung said, when Daniel stopped going out with the rest of his friends anymore. Daniel didn’t look well, he was overworked and stressed out, and summer was exceptionally scorching this year. (“ _Global warming._ Must be the humans,” Kuanlin joined in the complaint, “My sea and waves are way too polluted because of them. Someday, I might just drop all of their garbage back onto their land.”)

Daniel shook his head and reassured Jisung that he was doing fine and that he didn’t want to trouble him more than he had already done.

Jisung sighed exasperatedly, “What do you mean trouble? We’re friends are we not?”

“I appreciate it, hyung,” Daniel smiled at his friend, “But it’s okay. I can manage it.”

He passed out in one of the restrooms in school a week later.

When Daniel opened his eyes, a dog was on top of his chest. Wait, not a dog, _not exactly_ a dog. The thing had wings on its back. Daniel wanted to scream, his reflexes kicking in to at least get up and push the thing away but he couldn’t move. Not when the dog-bird hybrid remained unbothered on his upper body.

“He’s awake.” Daniel heard a voice saying.

“You speak?” He asked the dog-bird. The thing, well it’s safe to say that it’s an animal, the animal looked at him as if to judge Daniel’s question. “No?” Daniel asked again, and started looking around. He was in no way at a place he recognised—the room was dark, seemed like a basement, and there were windows—which was covered in crawling plants and moss.

A shelf of glass bottles, jars and vials were on one side of the room. Inside the containers were liquid, and other unidentified stuffs.

Daniel’s head hurt. “Where am I?” And the animal was still resting on him, at the same time, judging the hell out of him.

“Are you a meta too?” He asked the animal, slowly moving it to the side.

“Why do you keep talking to my familiar?”

**\---**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be VERY long fantasy AU because I love superpowers but I needed more research and... time passed by... d-word happened... well, a lot of things happened. So, here it is, almost 2 years later. Hope you enjoy and if you wish to, do continue the story with your own imagination and ideas.


	2. HSW/KDNL - Post-disbandment AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a moment, he was crazy and thought that it could be…love. It was love that he was experiencing.
> 
> Aka. Nielwoon post-disbandment that didn't go through because things happened and it didn't feel right anymore.

* * *

**HSW X KDNL - Post-disbandment AU**

**Created: Friday, January 18, 2019**

**Status: Discontinued**

He couldn’t understand it. Daniel. His heart felt troubled for no reason. And he somehow linked the restlessness he felt to that of a yearning. Behind the façade of one of South Korea’s hottest heartthrobs, resided an insecure veil that bound him rooted to the ground.

His mother had dreamed of jewels falling from the sky for her conception dream. It was written in the stars that he was meant to do big things, to achieve greater things. When you have a place up there, with the kings and the high realms, no matter how long you take, it’d happen. Eventually. And Daniel had a taste of it—of fame and love from millions of people.

It never gets old, the flutters and overwhelm of senses he’d face whenever people call his name. _Kang Daniel._ True, he had the entire South Korea in his hands. However, not everyone shared the same affection for the number one centre.

A lot of things happened to Daniel in the course of his career. He had established his stardom, creating more records each day, achieving grander adventures in the industry. He had successful fanmeeting, concerts, had went up the podium and the stage to receive awards— _year-end awards_ , _special awards_ from the Prime Minister himself. A lot.

However.

It wasn’t enough.

“Daniel-ssi,” Someone prompted from the side, calling the superstar. He flipped his phone screen down, on the dressing table, as one of the show’s writers discussed with him about the scripts. It was for an interview, scheduled to be taking place in between his new endorsement shooting for a huge brand.

He smiled at her, addressed her questions politely and made a few notes on what he wanted to include or exclude in the interview.

“The shoot will start in 5,” his manager reminded him, before walking elsewhere to pester other people.

“Okay, hyungnim,” Daniel called back.

Back to his phone, he looked at the timeline in one of his social media accounts. He couldn’t help but to feel proud of the immense achievement of his former members—be it their group activities or solo promotion schedules.

Especially Ha Sungwoon’s.

It brought an immediate smile on Daniel’s face. He was preparing for a new comeback, had recently met up with the co-producer of his album (based on what Daniel had inferred), and some dancers from his previous team. But the more Daniel scrolled, the more news he received. The ones that made Daniel’s heart shattered to million pieces.

Because. You see.

Sungwoon’s smile was very pretty, but his heart never made an expression. He was the country’s favourite, had an image analogous to that of a golden bird. Bubbly performances, bright expressions and soulful voice—his stage persona.

They had once debuted under the same group, albeit temporary, but it had been the best moments of their lives. One and a half year, they spent every day by each other’s sides. It was inevitable for Daniel to fall for him. He was everything he’d ever wanted. Possessive greed aside, Daniel never forced the idea onto his hyung. He might had pushed the chemistry a bit in front of the fans—but that was it. That was all it.

Sungwoon was… _is_ …truly the man of Kang Daniel’s life. Exactly his type, if we were to pinpoint precisely how he feels about the older man.

He’s cute, all squishy and precious. Evident in his small and big movements alike, everything he does make you adore him even more. The way he walks, how he talks, the little ‘?’ expression he has when he’s confused, the smirk he has when he’s on the stage, when he confidently sings, confidently dances. And the way he acknowledges and treasures his supporters’ love for him, it makes Sungwoon even more lovable.

Without failing, Sungwoon had taken his heart from day one. It was a losing case on Daniel’s side, not that he’d done much denying back then. The moment Sungwoon and Taehyun hyung entered the stage and performed their amazing rendition of a hip-hop idol group, to the solo stage during their world tour concerts, until the very last day they performed together as Wanna One.

Sungwoon, ambition and hardworking, a goal-driven man. He knew his plus points, knew his limits, which makes a whole room for self-improvement. When he works, he works hard—he wanted out of his hiatus, and he did, he tried his absolute best, and performed steadily across all stages of the Produce evaluations. Throughout his career as Wanna One member, he’d achieved so much. And he’s going to achieve a whole lot more by the manner he’s going at the moment.

He works hard, and even his softest, most tender actions, make Daniel feels like he’s some school girl fawning over a _sunbae_ from a nearby college. His thoughtfulness, towards all of his members, even if it wasn’t directed to him personally, it would bring a smile to Daniel’s face.

It’s an understatement to say that he’s very whipped and he’s not ashamed to admit it.

He didn’t know when the attractions become something else entirely, but Daniel can honestly tell that everything started in their Broduce days.

This wouldn’t be a story of how heart-warming their relationship came to be, no, it entailed something darker than that. It involved a secret within the closet—of how one Ha Sungwoon has Kang Daniel wrapped securely in his hands.

Now, we would not touch about what happened during the competition. Daniel understands. The older ones, those who’s experienced more in life, who’s more daring to… _experiment_ …or to express their… _desires_ … It happened. That was one of the reasons why the skinship rule was more reinforced in the third season of the show—what had spiralled from the second one was the catalyst to that.

Daniel probably had too much in his thought during the course of the competition. He didn’t recall anyone being ‘touchy-touchy’ with one another and yet words still travelled around. Mostly rumour, but mere rumour apparently was a real thing when the boys were once assembled in one of the rooms at the training centre to be given _the_ talk.

One day, a member brought the matter up over lunch while waiting for their turn to perform in some kind of a song festival in another region. The topic was strictly shut down by Jisung, whom Daniel suspected was in the know about something regarding that matter. He most probably did. He was one of the older members, even back then when the show was still running.

You see, it was an overt thing—Kang Daniel liking Ha Sungwoon. The trainees knew about it, the members even more. Sungwoon himself had somehow found out about it. He was already perceptive to begin with, and when teases and ‘secret’ glances became more often, it was about time that he knew. He was polite enough not to blatantly reject Daniel and break his heart and he was grateful for it. 

Back in 2017, right after the show ended and the final line-up was just beginning to warm to each other, Daniel hadn’t noticed it. He was more of in an awe when _huge_ _sunbaes_ came up to Sungwoon and greeted him. The other members shared the same thought— ‘Sungwoon hyung is so amazing’. Members of Monsta X, Seventeen, even BTS and EXO. Music show MCs, radio DJs, more people who’ve been working years in the broadcasting companies—a lot of people adore Sungwoon. Daniel wasn’t surprised in the very least.

But when 2018 started, and since the big realisation that came once upon the first snow, Daniel began to notice _it_. When people came to visit him in their waiting rooms, albeit short and brief, some people were bound to linger longer. 

For a moment, he was crazy and thought that it could be…love. It was love that he was experiencing.

**\---**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a post-disbandment heart-wrenching angst for us to feed on.


	3. HSW/KDNL - The Singer-Songwriter & The Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An aspiring singer-songwriter with a top model, wonder what story is up for them.

* * *

**HSW X KDNL - The Singer-Songwriter & The Model**

**Created: Saturday, May 11, 2019**

**Status: Discontinued**

Why are you looking at me like that?

Why aren’t you saying anything?

You didn’t even avoid my glance.

What am I going to do?

Come here.

Come closer to me.

Why are you smiling like that?

My heart keeps on wanting you

How could I let you go?

**\---**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...jk I couldn't remember it myself so...
> 
> This was supposed to be a songfic (but now I forgot the song because apparently the one I wrote there was its translation).


End file.
